Decisions
by I-am-Bex
Summary: The Pevensies have to make a decision when coming to the end of their voyage on the Dawn Treader. one-shot


**So, this is a one shot, and it's based on the movie time line for when they returned from Narnia, not the book. I'm not sure how good it is, and I apologize for any misspellings or other mistakes. I wrote it on my IPod, and it sometimes makes decisions that I don't always catch and fix. **

"Lucy, I love you" Caspian whispered to the girl that was not even three inches from his face. He placed a hand and rubbed his thumb in circles on her soft cheek. They were in the dark of Lucy's cabin, which had previously been his own, at around midnight, the rest of the crew asleep, aside from Edmund who is on watch, and obviously Lucy and Caspian. They have been meeting in secret since the day he pulled her from the water, for that was the day he felt that surge of electricity when he touched her, and she that tingling feeling in her stomach when she looked into his eyes, so that night, while Caspian was on watch, Lucy joined him. That just happened to be the first time they realized their love, and they shared that love through a kiss. Not the kind of kiss that is hungry and needy, but the kind that is soft, gentle, tender, the kind that makes your heart race and your mind lose all thought. That had been the first of many secret meetings.

"I love you too, my darling Caspian" she replied, getting just a little bit closer. They had completed their mission, and were now taking a few days to rest before heading towards Aslan's country.

"What will happen?" he asked her, dreading the answer.

"I do not know, he may send me back, he may not, I will beg him not though. I believe Edmund is in agreement that we should not return to England, it is not where we belong. I believe his reason is the same as mine. love. I know he misses his fiancé from our first reign, to be honest I can see that it kills Peter to no longer have his wife and son and daughter, and Susan her husband and daughter."

"And what of you my darling Lucy?" He asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"While I do miss my husband, and for me it has only been a few years since I left him, it has been centuries since his passing, there is no point living in the past. I love you my dearest, and I shall not depart without a fight."

"This is one of the great many reasons I love you"

When they reached Aslan's country, and the great lion appeared to them, and opened the portal to England, Lucy and Edmund both dropped to their knees in front of him. "What is it my children?" Aslan had asked.

"Aslan, please, I beg of you, allow me to remain in Narnia" Edmund had pleaded. "I had to leave a love once, I cannot do it again! I cannot bare it yet another time!"

"Nor can I Aslan. I left a husband, we had been trying to have a baby, I had been pregnant, but then I returned to my nine year old body, no longer married, no longer pregnant, no longer happy. Please do not force me to abandon where I belong again. Please Aslan I beg you" she was very near tears.

"My children, I cannot force you to leave, but you know that you will have to abandon England and never return."

"I will stay" they said together "but please, allow the same choice to my brother and sister, they had to abandon their rightful world as well as we did. Please, I know that Peter will want to return."

"I will, Eustace, are you wanting to return?"

"I am"

"I require you to first take a message to Peter and Susan, I will allow you to be place next to Peter, then after his answer, the next door you walk through will take you both to Susan, after her answer, the next door will bring you here, then I will open another portal to your home."

"What shall I tell them?"

"Tell them that Edmund an Lucy are remaining in Narnia and that they have the option to return. This is their only opportunity."

"Yes sir" a half hour later, a portal opened and Peter and Eustace stepped through, but Susan did not. They pleaded through the portal and saw Susan wave to them, and close the door.

"She didn't return?" Lucy asked, astonished.

"No dear sister, she remained." Peter answered, going to envelope his brother and sister. "Thank you Aslan for allowing me to return"

"Of course child"

Then he opened the portal for Eustace. "Aslan, will I ever return?"

"Narnia may have need for you yet"

And with one last hug from his cousins and from Caspian, he returned to England.

"Aslan, can you tell me, what became of my wife and my children?" Peter asked

"And of my husband" Lucy added

"And of my fiancé?"

"I'm sorry children, the news I have is not good. Lucy the Valiant and Edmund the Just, young prince Marcus and young princess Lauranna married a short three months after your disappearances, and they had a son and two daughters. They took the throne. Peter the magnificent, your wife, young princess Savannah went into a deep depression after you disappeared, she begged me to bring her to you, but I could not. She fell ill, and passed away several months later. Your son had only been ten, your daughter nine, and the other two had taken over Narnia, they took your children in, but they did not love them like they did their own children. Your children ran away, and found me. I sent them through to your world, but they did not find you. They were put into an orphanage and are still there."

"Please Aslan, bring my children home" he pleaded, tears pouring down all three of their faces from the knowledge of what happened to their loved ones.

"three months? They got married after only three months?" Edmund whispered in disbelief.

"Yes child. I know it is hard to hear, but not only had they married after three months, but they had been together before your disappearances."

"Before? They had been cheating on us? He knew I was pregnant, she was my best friend, how could they!" She balled. Caspian moved to comfort her, but stopped at a look from Aslan as Edmund hugged her and she cried into his chest. But quickly, Peter ran towards the great lion.

"Aslan, please, bring my little Samuel and Isabelle home to me, please, let me have my children again." He begged, tears falling down his face, on his knees. The great lion nodded and scratched his great paw across the sand and a gust of wind came across them. Another scratch and the water split open, from that opening, two children fell through, landing on their stomachs on the sand. They looked around, and stood. Peter turned his twenty year old head to his ten year old son and nine year old daughter. "Isabelle, Samuel" he whispered, and ran to his children, enveloping them in a tight hug.

"Daddy!" They both yelled, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my children, my children!" He whispered. "Oh how I missed you! Oh I love you!"

"Daddy, you look younger" Isabelle pointed out.

"I know, I am, but that matters not. I am still your father, and I still love you very much"

Lucy and Edmund stood, still looking impressive and intimidating and powerful, yet gentle and graceful, despite the obvious evidence that they had been crying, as well as them being back in their eighteen and seventeen year old bodies. "It matters not what betrayal they are guilty of. I am in love with another." Lucy declared, and went to hug Caspian, who hugged her in return.

"I am as well, yet she is not here, she is in Narnia."

"Who my darling brother?"

"Krystianna, I met her last time, after the war, we fell in love, but then I had to return, please Aslan, tell me what has become of her"

"She has waited for you. She has gotten many offers, but turned them down"

"Thank you! Oh thank you she has waited for me!" He fell to his knees again, and Lucy went to hug him.

"Thank you Aslan, for bringing us home." Peter said, all six of them bowing on their knees before the great Aslan.

"Rise and go forth" he commanded, and they did.

Not three months after their return to Narnia and Cair Parevell, Edmund and Krystianna were married and living in the palace, Lucy and Caspian were also married and also in the castle, and Peter and his two children were living in the palace. There had been a grand parade in their honor and to celebrate their return and them staying.

A year later, Peter had married a woman by the name of Harmony.

And now, ten years later, Lucy and Caspian have three children and a fourth on the way. Their oldest, an eight year old girl by the name of Lillian, was fiery yet gentle, with waist length wavy reddish brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a love for animals, and was amazingly adept at archery. Their second, a six year old boy by the name of Nicholas, was a fighter like his father and uncles, he had short straight dark brown hair, sea green eyes, and a knack for swordsmanship. Their third, a four year old girl by the name of Genevieve, was as smart as could be, she had shoulder length curly reddish blond hair, stormy blue grey eyes, and a knack for climbing. The fourth, though they were unaware yet, would be another boy which they would name him William, and he would be an excellent swordsman as well as politician, so like his uncle Edmund.

Edmund and Krystianna have three children as well, and would soon know that another would come. The oldest, a seven year old boy named Liam, already showed his skill at fighting, swordsmanship as well as hand to hand, he had longish curly black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a definite mummy's boy, though he loved his father just as much as well as Edmund being his hero. His next child, a four year old girl named Elizabeth, showed to be gentle to everything and understanding to all, very much like her aunt Lucy, though they will soon find out the fight she possesses. She also has long black wavy hair, but she has cobalt blue eyes, and she was a total daddy's girl. Their third, a two year old boy named Michael, has short brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and would show his love for sea voyages and fighting in the years to come. The child that was yet to come would be a girl which they will name Cassandra, and she will have green eyes, long flowing straight light brown hair, and can wrap anyone around her little finger, yet another daddy's girl.

Peter and Harmony had two children together. Their oldest, a five year old girl by the name of Reese, has long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a love for baking as well as fighting along side her family and country, that is she will once she is older. And their youngest, a three year old boy named Benjamin, would have ear length sandy blond hair, green eyes, and a love to follow his older brother everywhere, even into battle once they were older.

Not a day went by that they didn't miss their parents and their sister, but they were happy in Narnia.

Their reign lasted through all of their lives, and they lived to very old ages, and died of natural causes in the arms of their loves.

Their children reigned after them, and their children after them, and so on until the end if time. The dynasty never fell, and the descendants of one or more of the three sibling royals were always in power, ruling with the wisdom, grace, honor, and dignity of their ancestors long before them until the end of time itself.


End file.
